


A Game of Capture the Flag? (Zoro x Reader)

by Danima28



Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Cheating, Competition, Competitiveness, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Im tired, It's just a game, Life is unfair, Luffy Being Luffy, No Rules Applied, One Shot, Petty, Romance, They won, You actually lost the game bcause of this, Zoro is not playing fair, game, sorry if this sucks, youre now furious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danima28/pseuds/Danima28
Summary: You'd concocted the perfect plan. Now, all you needed to do was win.But, what you didn't know, instead of his bandana, Zoro had something else up his sleeve.





	A Game of Capture the Flag? (Zoro x Reader)

The game was ‘Capture the Flag’. Or – at least, _some_ variation of it. Of course, by the Captain’s standards, rules had been changed for way of strength. Luffy claimed he’d made the game himself, but Usopp was quick to inform him the game already existed under another name. Luffy simply replied with _“Shut up! Let’s Play!”_

Astonishingly, he’d managed to round up the whole crew (albeit enforcing his Captain title to do so). Split evenly, teams were decided by luck of the draw. This was risky, considering the strength of some and specialities of others. You would not interject. After all, it sounded like fun.

Nobody was quite clear on the rules, for Luffy’s attempt to explain it was pretty poor by anyone’s standards. Yet everyone knew what was to be done.

With each team, there was an item to safe keep. To win, one must wield both. Since there was no ‘ _flag’_ per se, the specific item was rounded down to whatever was lying about at present. Zoro bandana into the fray, and Sanji offered his rolling pin (he was making pastry with it earlier and brought it with him when Luffy beckoned him out).

Franky held out his arm. In his fist lay ten slips of paper. Only five of them had the tips painted red. You sought out the first one to catch your eye and yanked it from his hand in one swift motion. The others quickly followed suit.

White. Looking around, Zoro’s was red. He already had that arrogant grin of his tugging at the corners of his mouth. Slightly miffed, you stuck out your tongue, challenging him. You’d win, and wipe that smirk right off his face one way or another.

After observing further, Luffy, Nami and Franky were on your team, too. You searched for remaining member. It was Chopper. Smiling, you bent down and gave him a small high-five. Really, you wouldn’t have minded Robin’s expert advice, and perhaps Usopp’s unusual ammo, but you supposed Nami was cunning enough and Luffy’s immense strength would ensure the rest of us through. Zoro and Sanji did not work well in a team, this may work in your favour. All you really had to worry about was Luffy’s reckless behaviour and Robin’s master plan.

The crew spilt and gathered at each end of the Sunny Go. With your team, Zoro’s bandana took role of ‘special item’. Sanji seemed quite reluctant to part with his rolling pin. “So how are we going beat them?” Chopper queried.

“We’ll need a plan,” Nami confirmed, placing a delicate hand on her chin. “Something they won’t see…”

You guessed she was referring to Robin. With _her_ ability, the discovery of the bandana would take mere seconds. That means keeping them off if would be down to the rest of us. You spoke in a hushed whisper, “So… we focus on defence.” You said, unsure. Nami and Chopper gave a curt nod in reply, but Luffy didn’t like the idea.

“Eeh?! Then how are we going to get Sanji’s rolling pin?!” He exclaimed loudly, frowning fiercely as his shoulders went slack.

His complaint did indeed raise some concerns. Everyone else was also aware. The opposing team was full of capable fighters and, _technically_ , the only person here able of outing either Zoro or Sanji was _Luffy_. That being said, with Luffy heading out to hunt, how were the rest of you supposed to defend effectively if they decided to come along?

“Then,” Franky began, “Offence. We all charge. The few of them who are left guarding won’t be able to take us all on at once! It’ll be a SUUUPPER victory!”

“A good plan, assuming they don’t get to us first. The bandana will be free for the taking.” Nami countered.

“We’ll just hide it really well!” Luffy chimed in nonchalantly, itching to get on with the game.

“But won’t Robin be able to find it straight away?” Chopper interjected. A hefty sigh came from the Captain.

“ _Man_ , this game sucks.” He grumbled, and his fiery Navigator erupted beside him.

“ _You came up with it_!” She barked, clenching her fists. But before she could beat him black and blue, an idea came to mind and you quickly piped up.

“I might have an idea.” Wary of Robin’s intruding ability you spoke as softly as you were able. They listened in eagerly. Several quiet moments passed.

“Then it’s settled – we’ll take them head on!” Luffy announced loudly, grinning mischievously and cracking his knuckles.

You smirked. This would be fun.

Luffy darted off in one direction, Nami in tow. She had earlier decided her win was better obtained if Luffy was her strength. You didn’t disagree. She wasn’t the best fighter. But she was witty and needed to have a little more faith in herself. Franky had yelled ‘SUUPPERRR!’ before his departure, to which you and Chopper replied with a small smile and a cheer. Then, after wishing Chopper good luck, the pair of you parted ways. The game had officially started.

Alone, you were feeling slightly intimidated. They were your nakama, of course, and you had a stupid amount of faith in them. But you’d not put it past them to be competitive. You were no exception. Though not your specialty, you had experience in fighting and with every step your excitement grew. It had been a long time since you sparred with someone. Even longer _still_ since you’d been out on the field. There’d been no new islands to speak of and so adventures were scarce. Weeks amongst the ocean waters with nothing but idiots for company was starting tire you out. You frowned when you thought of that greened haired beast. That obnoxious, lousy, smug bastard who’s favourite thing to do besides train and nap and train and nap was get on your nerves. Likewise, you enjoyed making him blood boil. Except you were much better at it, of course. You’d even go as far as to say that it was one of the many skills you’d picked up after joining the straw hats.

In the beginning, things were significantly different. They’d first met you as a hostile, standoffish young woman, stuck in a downward spiral of all kinds of trouble. Zoro was the one to find you first; caught amidst a brawl between bandits whom you’d previously had bad business with and, he leapt to aid you, but you remained rude, aloof and aggressively cynical.

It was only when the previous bad decisions you made did threaten the ones you loved had you reached out to them. Luffy agreed in a heartbeat. It took others a little more convincing. Namely Zoro. He didn’t trust you and that was that. His presence was threatening and unsettled you to no ends. In your defence, who wouldn’t be a little intimidated? He was big and burly and could probably murder a man with just his big toe. To save face, you built up a steel-like resolve and remained indifferent to him and everyone else.

There was no reason for him to save you. None of them were responsible for your mistakes and yet they fought so _hard_. Like you were one of their own – risked themselves _bloody_ and _bruised_ and all for your sake. With their victory, they forced upon you a new point of view. You’d changed your mind.

Before you could even set foot in the opposite direction, Luffy demanded you remain on the ship. The rest of the crew seemed to heartily support his request. Even their swordsman. And so, you became their nakama.

Time passed, you opened up. No longer were you that helpless, troubled, naïve young woman with serious people issues. Everybody grew accustomed to having you around and you were smiling a lot more. Despite his impenetrable attitude, you even took pleasure in Zoro’s company. Though, he found it hard to match your fiery demeanour, so it was inevitable that the pair of you would bicker (you would always come out on top, however, and much to Nami’s amusement).

The difference in strength between you was evident. Yet, once, you had entertained him with a friendly spar. He was surprised – taken aback even and, maybe even a little impressed. For you’d managed to knock him off his feet not once but _thrice_. It filled your heart with such pride when you’d managed to disgruntle him so. That frustrated glare of his only made you giggle and grin. It was only when he began to take you seriously was the winner decided. Though otherwise small, you could certainly bring hell. He misjudged your smaller frame and guaranteed he would _not_ take you so lightly come the next time.

Which is why it filled you with immediate dread when you spotted his green hair come wondering around the next corner. You’d been spotted, a slight smirk already playing on his lips. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes.

“Lost?” You mocked innocently, crossing your arms. He merely clicked his tongue.

“No,” He replied plainly, voice deep and low. “ _I_ just found the jackpot.” Readying his stance, a full-blown grin was painted smugly across his face. Your eyes widened and inadvertently you took a step back. Had this idiot seen through your plan?

You proposition was that the team keep the item hidden on person. That way, you could focus your full attention on finding the rolling pin. Should they suspect one of you, how could they know which of the five members had it? It was your idea, so you were nominated ‘official guard of the special item. But, now… and only ten minutes into the game?! You paused. He could be bluffing. Or simply talking shit.

His swords remained secure around his waist. Apparently, he would not be using them this time. Was he taking you lightly again? The thought was almost insulting.

You were the one to lunge first. Fast and precise, your fist flew like a bullet, firm and unrelenting. After rapidly shifting to the left, the swordsman narrowly avoided your ferocity. Then, gaining momentum, your next attack came around with even more force. He escaped you once more; a grunt slipped past his teeth as he moved behind you. Effortlessly, you pivoted on one foot, raising your leg and swinging it round with immense speed. He didn’t dodge this time, and instead took the brunt of the assault on his forearms. Immediately you bounced to his right, swivelling down and abruptly kicking the back of his shins before anyone could sneeze.

There was a loud thud as he hit the wooden deck. Victoriously, you teased him with a smile, panting and out of breath. He lay on his back.

“Given up already?” You taunted, laughing. Grumbling profusely, he slowly rose to his feet.

“Damn woman.” He turned to meet your heated gaze. There was that goddamned smirk of his. Frustrated, you charged forward once more.

Unbeknownst to you, however, the swordsman had a plan.

He simply caught your rage in his palm, encasing your wrist in his fingers. Caught by surprise, you were yanked forwards, he reeled you in like a fish and you collided into his chest. Securing you in place, a firm hand came down on the small of your back and then suddenly, his lips were upon yours, rough and compelling. They were warm – _he_ was warm, and his scent grew more apparent as you moulded yourself to him. It was surprisingly fresh, sweet, homely and a nice break from the salty sea air.

Then, a pressure from behind you, it was the wall, pushing you further into his kiss. He had you cornered like prey. Kissing you with such a passionate force you couldn’t keep track of the hand slowly tracing the outline of your hip, down to your back pocket…

He broke away suddenly. His deep dark eyes mere inches from yours. That unruly smirk still plastered on his face.

“I’ll be taking this back, then.” Star-struck, it took you a second to process his words. Then, he raised his hand, and the black fabric came into view, dangling helplessly in his fingertips.

The bandana! How did he –

“Thanks for a good fight but,” He turned to walk away, and the crisp ocean air replaced the warmth at his absence. “ _I win_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd write this for fun. An idea inspired by something I read online (of course, the internet is golden). I need a break from my other story and testing my skills out on this lil' one-shot seemed like a good idea. Could've gone better - but I say that all the time. 
> 
> One day, I promise you, I'll write something that isn't garbage :3
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading cherubs  
> Catch ya again soon x


End file.
